Sonrisa
by noed318
Summary: un encuentro casual en la biblioteca puede llegar a cambiar a ese slytherin calmado y serio


Sonrisas

Otro día de lluvia en Hogwarts, hace tres días que no deja de llover, y ya muchos de los alumnos se encuentran bastante molestos por no poder salir.

Las quejas y el mal humor de algunos en su casa hicieron que Theo saliera de su sala común bastante molesto. Camino por los pasillos tratando de calmarse, pero al ver que los pasillos estaban bastante poblados, para ser sábado por la tarde, su mal humor comenzó a crecer, decidió ir a la biblioteca, seguro allí no encontraría a tanta gente.

Al entrar en la biblioteca busco un rincón solitario, tomo un libro cualquiera, que estaba en una mesa, y se sentó en un sillón, deseando que nadie se le acerque.

Durante un rato solo simulaba leer pero la tranquilidad del lugar, calmo su mal humor, y se dedicó a leer el libro, del cual no sabía ni su nombre.

No llevaba ni media hora leyendo, aquel libro sobre animales mágicos, cuando sintió que alguien se movía cerca de él, miro hacia su derecha y se encontró con una muchacha rubia tratando de trepar por los estantes de la biblioteca para alcanzar un libro en el estante superior. Primero la miro extrañado, ¿Quién se pondría a hacer eso cuando puedes usar magia para bajarlo?. Trataba de descifrar quien era pero no podía ver su rostro. Quiso volver a leer el libro que todavía estaba en sus manos, pero sus ojos volvían a cada instante a la muchacha, que estaba con sus pies en el cuarto estante y todavía no alcanzaba el superior, Theo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus esfuerzos, era la primer sonrisa que mostraban sus labios en una semana. De repente noto que ella lo miraba, sus ojos celestes, soñadores, se clavaron en los suyos azul eléctrico, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras la de Theo desaparecía del suyo

-Hola Theodore Nott

-Lovegood ¿Qué haces? – tenía que ser la lunática, como no lo note antes

-Busco un libro- sonrió mientras señalaba un libro grande y rojo en el último estante, en eso su pie derecho resbalo, y más rápido de lo que dices "nargles" la rubia ya estaba con un quejido de culo en el suelo. Suspiro, y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un Theo de pie delante de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos siempre serios, y no pudo dejar de notar lo bello que él era y sonreír tímidamente.

-Vas a tomar mi mano, o prefiere quedarte allí tirada- la sonrisa de Luna se ensancho, sus ojos la habían hipnotizado y en verdad no había notado que Theo le tendía la mano para ayudarla, sin pensarlo más tomo su mano, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un jalón que la hizo ponerse de pie y chocar contra el duro y fornido pecho del muchacho.

Theo sintió como el perfume de Luna lo invadía, un olor que le era muy familiar, pero no podía recordar de donde, de quién? Sintió que ella se alejaba de él y se preguntó… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué ayudo a la lunática? ¿Por qué esta chica extraña me hace sonreír?

-Gracias Theodore Nott- dice volviendo a trepar por los estantes de la biblioteca

-mmm… de nada… ¿porque no usas magia para bajar el libro?- pregunta apoyando la espalda en la biblioteca que la chica trataba de trepar, ella lo mira

-porque estoy haciendo un experimento- responde como si fuera algo obvio

-oh… disculpa no lo sabía.

-no necesitas ser sarcástico Nott.- el tono soñador de ella al decir esto solo consiguió hacerlo sonreír

-lo siento es la costumbre, entre las serpientes es inevitable- y suelta una pequeña carcajada al ver a la chica estirándose nuevamente para alcanzar su libro.

-si eso parece, aunque lo tuyo no trata de ser hiriente como tus amigos.

Suspiro, tomo una silla la acerco, se subió en ella y sin mayor esfuerzo alcanzo el libro "Extrañas criaturas mágicas de Europa". Ambos bajaron al mismo tiempo. Le tendió el libro y sin más ella lo tomo.

-gracias Theodore Nott- le regalo una sonrisa que hizo a Theo estremecerse, desvió la mirada de ella y se dispuso a volver a su lugar.

-de nada Lovegood – ella lo observo sentarse y tomar el libro que antes estaba leyendo.

Ella se acercó a él sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras él trataba por todos los medios de ignorar su penetrante mirada, su sonrisa tentadora y su perfume…

-te puedo ayudar en algo más?- su voz salió algo ahogada.

Levanto la vista y se sorprendió al verla aún más cerca, y atino a alejarse cuando ella paso una de sus manos por su negro cabello alborotándolo.

-¿Qué rayos haces lunatic… Lovegood?- se puso de pie casi de un salto y choca levemente con ella, ambos dan un paso hacia atrás, él totalmente serio y ella todavía sonriendo.

-Piquicups- usa de nuevo ese tono de "es obvio", Theo bufa.

-¿y que rayos son los piquiloquesea?

-mmm… se parecen a las polillas pero un poco más chicos, les gusta anidar en el cabello de las personas, sobre todo si estas tienen magia, y son los que provocan el mal humor y las depresiones- mientras decía esto la chica se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla, y miraba muy interesada el cabello revuelto de Theo.

-¿quée?

-los Piquicups estaban anidando en tu cabello, deberías hacer eso de despeinarte un poco cada tanto- paso su mano sobre su cabellera rubia y volvió a sonreír antes de darse la vuelta para irse-bueno… hasta que nos veamos Theodore Nott, gracias – dijo ya alejándose de él y cuando estaba dando la vuelta en una esquina, vuelve a mirarlo –que los piquicups no llenen tu cabeza. Con esto sonrió y desapareció detrás de un estante.

Theo se quedó helado en su lugar, la chica era extraña, muy extraña, pero algo en ella le llamaba la atención… mientras pensaba en eso se encontró sonriendo, el golpe de un libro sobre una mesa lo hizo volver, se sentó, miro por la ventana y volvió a perderse, pensando en la rubia de ojos soñadores.

Recordó su caída, su voz, su sonrisa, esos ojos claros y soñadores… y se preguntó ¿por qué nunca me fije en ella?

Y su perfume volvió a él, era como un paseo por el campo, estar rodeado de plantas de cítricos… era algo más… pero ¿qué?... cerro sus ojos y trato de concentrarse en el perfume, y de repente un rostro apareció en su mente, una mujer de ojos celestes, sonrisa dulce y el cabello negro con rulos, lleno de pequeñas flores blancas, enmarcaba su rostro. Esos ojos le decían que ella era feliz… y de repente la imagen cambio por el rostro que había visto hacia un rato en esa misma biblioteca… sus labios se mueven, susurra algo, pero no logra escucharla…

-Theo… Theo…. THEO!- abre sus ojos y se encuentra con los rostros de sus amigos, Draco y Blaise.

-hombre… llevamos un buen rato buscándote

-quien hubiera dicho que vienes a la biblioteca a dormir, jaja- Theo le lanza una mirada asesina a Blaise

-solo estaba pensando y tratando de recordar algo… -suspira y se pone de pie-bueno… ¿Qué quieren?

-¿por qué asumes que queremos algo? ¿No podemos estar preocupados por nuestro amigo?- Draco sonríe de lado al escuchar las palabras de Blaise, y ver la expresión de pocos amigos de Theo

-no… no pueden- los mira serio a ambos y luego suelta una carcajada

-salimos a tomar algo esta noche… ¿vienes?- dice Draco comenzando a caminar

-¿alguna vez les dije que no a una invitación como esta?

-no… pero entenderemos si no quieres

-Draco tiene razón… quizás quieras seguir tratando de recordar

-hoy no va a ser la excepción… y ya no hace falta, era verbena- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y adelanto a sus dos amigos que lo miraron extrañados

-eso si es raro… ¿qué bicho te pico hermano?- Blaise le toco la frente con el dorso de la mano

-si hoy estas raro… creí que estarías de mal humor.

Theo miro a sus amigos, revolvió su cabello y su sonrisa se hizo más grande

-Piquicups… piquicups

-por Merlin, nos vamos ya, tanto estar encerrado aquí te está volviendo loco amigo- Draco los empujo a los dos y entre risas caminaron por los pasillos hacia su sala común.

En ese encuentro algo en Theodore se despertó, la curiosidad hacia esa chica extraña, ese rostro que apenas recordaba, volvió a él gracias a Luna, al igual que su sonrisa.

¿Qué tiene esa chica que lo hace sonreír como un niño? lo que sea, Theo no se detendra hasta descubrirlo, hasta saber todo de luna Lovegood.


End file.
